This invention relates to improvements in golf clubs and more particularly relates to the weight distribution of a golf club about its fulcrum point.
In the past, efforts have been made to improve the swings of clubs in the hands of amateur golfers who are always searching for better control of the club, for greater distance, and for a straighter ball flight. In general, such efforts have been directed principally to the addition of weight to the club head for the redistribution of balance of the club as a whole. Other efforts have placed increased weight at various points within the club shaft, some, taking a completely opposite approach, have even decreased the head weight.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,407 is based upon the discovery that relocating the fulcrum point of a golf club between the shaft end and the club head by moving it towards the grip will materially improve the control and feel of the golf club and will dramatically increase the distance and control of the ball's flight.
The '407 patent discloses an improved form of golf club in which a weight assembly is located in the grip to redistribute the weight of the club. By weighting the club behind the hands and in the grip itself, the club itself will tend to bring the hands into considerably better control both during the back swing and the subsequent follow through.
The present invention improves upon my prior device by providing a modified configuration for the weight assembly which ensures a more positive attachment of the weight assembly to the shaft.